Talk:Clone Conspiracy Vol 1 2
Goblins and Lanterns :Spider-Man fought Steven Levins as Jack O'Lantern on more than one occasion, such as and . Levins was also killed by Punisher in Spider-Man's presence in , "on his watch". Ned Leeds was ultimately a brainwashed pawn of Roderick Kingsley when acting as Hobgoblin, and so a resurrected Ned would more likely appear as a civilian than as a super-villain. :Unless there's other information to consider, I think the better IDs are Jack O'Lantern (Levins) and Hobgoblin (Macendale). Monolith616 (talk) 21:10, November 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I suppose that there's the off-chance that the Jack is Maguire Beck or Daniel Berkhart (assuming that the Mysterio is Klum and not him). -- Lord Crayak (talk) 23:31, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :::First of all, the Jack O'Lantern who appeared during Secret War is Macendale, not Levins (and he doesn't appear in issue #4, btw). Secondly, Levins died during the Civil War and under Spider-Man's watch, yeah, but the path that led to his death weren't associated to Spider-Man at all, Macendale's was. Thirdly, Macendale was a Spider-Man villain, Levins was (mainly) a Captain America villain. Plus, Levin's body had been drastically transformed through demonic means by the time of his death. In other words, he wasn't human anymore, so I doubt the Jackal would've been able to reanimate him. He doesn't know how demonically altered bodies work (as far as we know). :::Ned Leeds died while still in control of the original Hobgoblin, Roderick Kingsley, and as we saw many times when the Jackal talked about his procedure, he reanimates the dead with all their memories up to the point of their death, so if he returned, he would still be under his control. In other words, he would return as the Hobgoblin, not a civilian. And like many of the reanimated characters who showed up in this issue, his presence was teased in the previous issue. :::The supposed deaths of Marguire Beck and Daniel Berkhart were not shown nor confirmed, so the obvious choice would be Klum, who was stabbed in the chest when we last saw him. He could have survived it, yeah, but thus far he's the only Mysterio we've seen at the death's door (or anywhere near it). :::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 00:02, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::Looking at it again, the closest thing to a hint (and it's probably a stretch to call it that) as to the identity of the the Hobgoblin is a panel where he has that weird chest disc thing that Kingsley and Leeds were occasionally drawn with before it was phased out completely when Macendale took over (I personally don't remember him ever having it, at any rate). -- Lord Crayak (talk) 12:26, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :::::Jack O'Lantern: :::::The Jack O'Lantern isn't Maguire Beck nor Daniel Berkhart, if it was one of them, we should've already seen this Jack O'Lantern using illusions (Beck and Berkhart's primary weapon) against Massacre or Spider-Man. There's also the robot cat who was always seen alongside them, and in a certain way distinguished them from the previous incarnations. Plus, Maguire Beck went by the Mad Jack codename to differentiate herself from the previous incarnations. :::::It's unlikely to be Steven Levins, he was (mainly) a Captain America villain and fought Spider-Man only two times: when he was helping the Alpha Flight and during the Civil War. That time he fought Spider-Man in the Clone Saga, it was Ben Reilly under the mask, not Peter Parker. And his body is buried at Sleepy Hollow, where he was born, the Jackal had access to the bodies of the villains who were buried at Potter's Field. Macendale is way more tied to Spider-Man than Levins, so it's very likely to be him. :::::Tarantula: :::::The original Tarantula worked with the Jackal during the original Clone Saga (as it's called), so it's very likely to be him. :::::Mysterio: :::::As I said many times, the death of Daniel Berkhart, as well as that of Maguire or that of any other individual who used the Jack O'Lantern identity, was not shown nor confirmed after Crime-Master's Jack O'Lantern's statement. Klum, in the other hand, was shown to be stabbed by Eros in the chest, and Eros' sting was poisonous, the entity once even claimed only Spider-Man would be able to survive it, so he's supposedly dead. :::::Rose: :::::Vanessa Fisk told the Kingpin that the Jackal would bring Richard back if he agreed to help him, meaning he was dead at that time, and we all know that the Kingpin didn't agree to help the Jackal, so it's unlikely the Rose is Richard Fisk. Then it's obvious that he's the only Rose dead left: Blume. :::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 16:01, November 10, 2016 (UTC)